Handy Bludger?
by lil-angel-madi
Summary: Draco gets annoyed with the bludger that keeps following him! It's not entirely his fault that Harry was in the wrong place at the wrong time, right? Well Draco feels bad now! No idea what genres!


Hey! This is just a random thing I wrote when I had some spare time. I've just realised that I do write completely random stories…. Oh well…Here it is!

P.S I'm really sorry about my shoddy summaries… I just can't write good summaries! I think it's physically impossible for me to write a good one! Lol. Anyway, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Gryffindor score! That has now brought it to 30-180 with Gryffindor in the lead!"

High above the pitch, Draco Malfoy was fast in flight. "Damn that stupid bludger!" he muttered to himself as a bludger kept slowly following him. It wasn't trying to kill him, but the incessant stalking and the random jolts were enough to drive anyone mad!

Not to mention the horrible storm that had been wagering on for days now. Draco was drenched to the bone and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen the sun. He was well and truly over it and WHY wouldn't that bludger leave him alone!

'That's it!' he thought angrily as he sped up, flying higher into the mass of dark clouds. He quickly spun his broom around so he was facing the oncoming bludger. He pulled out his wand and with a well-placed aim he blasted the bludger in the other direction.

He was quite proud of himself until he heard a loud 'Crack' echo through the clouds. "Oh… woops!" he said as he flew into the direction the sound came from.

"Oh hell no!" he muttered as he got close enough to see a figure in red robes with black hair. Harry was holding his nose and blood was steadily running down his arm. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Draco yelled over the rain as he moved Harry's hand away so he could inspect the probably broken nose. 

"I did NOT mean for this to happen!" he yelled, trying to make sure Harry understood him. "I'm not deaf you know!" Harry yelled back with a slight wince, followed by a quiet 'ow'.

"Oh right… heh heh" Draco blushed slightly and then quickly recovered, saying "Right, back to your nose! We have to get you down to Madam Pomfrey! He put his arm around Harry and started to guide him down, but Harry jerked out of the way and reversed upwards a bit more.

"Hey! What's wrong? I'm not going to kill you! I told you, this -" he said, waving his hand in the direction of Harry's nose, "was an accident!" Harry was now drenched in his own blood as he tried to reassure Draco.

"No, no! It's not that. It's just… " He paused, looking a bit embarrassed. "I don't want the others to know. They'll make a big fuss and the Gryffindors will hate you guys even more! Can you just fix it yourself? I can always go to the hospital wing later, if it doesn't heal completely, and tell her I walked into a wall or something!"

Draco thought it over. "You really don't want to go, do you?" Harry quickly shook his head, splattering droplets of blood, and Draco sighed. "Fine. Now come here". He rearranged themselves so that he was sitting in front of Harry, holding his face in one had and aiming his wand in the other.

Harry giggled. "I'm feeling woozy. Doozy floozy.. Haha, doozy!" He giggled as he swayed precariously on his broom. "Oh geez, the loss of blood is getting to yo- oh crap!" He frantically grabbed Harry who had fainted. He looked around him and noticed he couldn't even see the pitch, or hear the crowd because of the rain and clouds.

"Oh well, they haven't been able to see us for this long, I'm sure they won't mind if I take you to the hospital wing" he said, pretty much to himself as Harry was still unconscious.

Draco held him tightly and so Harry had the support of his own broom, but was so close to Draco it seemed unnecessary, he flew them through the clouds in the direction he hoped the school was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Pomfrey was enjoying some lunch in her office when two figures flew through a window in a blur of Christmas colours. She ran out to see what had happened and gasped when she saw Harry collapsed in Draco's arms, who was now just as blood soaked as Harry.

"What happened?" she shrieked as she levitated Harry onto a bed. "I uh… accidentally hit him with a bludger" Draco muttered as she checked Harry. "Is he going to be alright?" He continued looking very worried as he knelt down beside Harry's bed. "I think his nose is broken and he has lost heaps of blood!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and with a flick of her wand, fixed Harry's nose back to normal. She then shuffled into her office and a minute later, she returned with a small white bottle. "Now don't fret Mister Malfoy" She said as Draco had now taken to wringing his hands and making helpless squeaks every now and then.

"This potion will speed up the rate his blood increases at. He will wake up in a few minutes and will feel as good as ever" She said as she tipped the potion down Harry's throat.

She went back into her office to finish her lunch and left Draco standing there. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Harry, worry still written all over his face. He started to lightly play with Harry's hand and, still asleep, Harry pulled it towards himself, holding it close like a toy. Draco blushed and smile as he moved some hair out of Harry's face, then as an afterthought, used a cleaning spell on Harry's face to get rid of all the dried blood.

After minutes of contentedly staring at him, Draco noticed Harry beginning to stir. He opened a bleary eye, saw he was in the hospital wing and happily snuggled further into the pillow, Dracos hand included. That was when he noticed the hand.

His eyes snapped open and he stared at it for a while before looking up at the owner. He blushed when he saw it was Draco and muttered 'sorry' as he let go. Draco blushed again as he quietly said "I didn't mind". Harry smiled and asked "Hey, if we're both in here, what happened to the Quidditch?"

Draco laughed. "They probably still don't realise we're missing. If you're feeling better, we can go finish the game. We'll just join in again; they won't realise a thing" he said with a cheeky grin. "Perfect" Harry smiled and jumped off the bed. As they were about to walk out the door, Madam Pomfrey ran out and stopped them.

"Hold on one minute!" She quickly did a check on Harry and as a final word to them, she said "You're fine to go now, but if you plan on finishing your game of Quidditch, which I don't doubt you will" she added with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "You should walk down to the pitch; not fly. That will get your blood pumping more".

With an angelic smile on his face, Harry replied "Yes ma'am" in a sweet voice. Once they were around the corner and out of ear shot, Draco muttered "suck up!" and Harry laughed at his wonderful observation skills.

Once they started to walk outside, Draco looked up and said "Hey, it's not raining!" Harry laughed again at Draco's amazing talent for observation but just said 'Thanks Draco", hoping he would pick up that he was not just thanking him for the weather update. Draco just smiled, flashing his pearly whites, and continued walking.

They simultaneously shouldered their broomsticks as they walked onto the pitch. It was like a Mexican wave rippling through the crowd as people noticed the two figures on the pitch. Harry and Draco ignored it and flew up into the clearing sky.

As they lazily came to a stop beside each other, Harry said "Thanks again, really!". Draco grinned "Don't mention it, I mean, I couldn't just leave my favourite scar head to bleed to death!" Harry grinned and playfully punched the green clad arm.

"Hey, that's the Snitch" Draco said lightly as he noticed a golden ball fly around his head. He easily reached out his hand and grabbed it. "Hey… I actually caught the Snitch!" He said with a smile, finally dawning on what was actually happening.

"Nice work!" Harry grinned. "I wonder what the score is..." Harry half asked, half stated. "Mm" said Draco, not particularly interested anymore. "Want to go to the kitchens and get food?" He asked. They flew down to the pitch as Harry answered "yeah, I'm starving!"

Draco shivered in delight as he said "I'm going to ask the elves to get me chocolate! YUM!" Harry laughed and by now they were their way up to the castle. "And I'm going to have chocolate cake too! Do you think they would have strawberries dipped in chocolate?" he asked excitedly. "If they don't have many, I suppose you can have some of mine… Yeah and they can make us Choc Chip cookies!"

Draco was nearly bouncing in anticipation and Harry was laughing at his apparent obsession with chocolate.

The Quidditch pitch now getting further and further away, neither boy noticed the confused silence hovering around as Lee Jordan uncertainly said:  
"Well… uhm… I suppose that means the score is now 200 to both teams… Uhm… What do we do if we have a tie? Why have our seekers abandoned us? Maybe they were just tired… uh yeah… that'll do!"

The school of Hogwarts was oh so confused and neither boy was there to observe it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! Just a few things a might add:  
- In the hospital wing, Draco is kneeling down, and then I say he was 'left standing there'… Yeah well when Madam Pomfrey was giving Harry the potion, he stood up…..

- The score at the is 250 to both teams, and obviously that wasn't what the scores were like before, even if you add 150 to Slytherins score for catching the snitch, but both teams would have scored whilst Harry and Draco were gone.

I think that's pretty much it…. I don't know if I like this story or not, but what ever!

PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I'm not very good at endings, so any advice on that would be good!

Thanks!


End file.
